A View Into The Dark
by In Stiches
Summary: A collection of various Fullmetal Alchemist dabbles based around the definitions of the word "Dark".
1. 1 and 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA and that's the _truth _

.

..

…

Dark-(1) entirely or partly without light

(2) Giving no performance – closed

…

..

.

For someone who wielded the incandescent crimson power of fire, darkness was new.

How many times had he wished he could not have seen the faces of the people he had scorched without flinching? It seemed like a cruel joke for that wish to come through now, while he was fighting to _actually_ save his country.

All lights had gone out, extinguished, leaving him in utter darkness, but he was far from useless this time. He had Riza to point him in the right direction – like always – and his country and its people to save. Even though his world had been plunged into unending darkness, he would stride forward into it. He would stride forward into the darkness, protecting the future he had so often looked to.

.

..

…

One ought never to turn ones back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!

-Winston Churchill

…

..

.

Edward could not help but feel that sometimes he was the main character of a never ending play. So much of what others saw was a lie, an ingenious performance by a skilled and experienced actor. They saw a young, rebellious alchemist unrelenting in his path to reclaim his brother's body and his own missing limbs.

Unwavering, huh?

Don't get him wrong, he would not stop until Al was back in flesh and blood, but that didn't mean he had never faltered in his belief in a way to accomplish what he had set out to do.

Only when he was alone did he let the curtain close and remove his thespian's mask. Only when he was by himself did he take an intermission from the constant play he lived in, was forced to live in. No one was aloud to see his real moments of weakness.

To everyone else he was the leading light, the one who never really gave up hope. He would play the part that was placed upon him, he would play it flawlessly. He had no other choice. So he would take a page out of Mustang's script, as much as he resented having to do so, and look to the future in hope he would be able to see the end of this play

.

..

…

All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.  
>-William Shakespeare<p>

…

..

.

* * *

><p>Um...I really don't know what to say. I think its way OOC, but I wanted to capture the characters in a way people didn't expect...<p> 


	2. 3 and 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA

.

..

…

Dark - (3) almost black-dark in shade

(4) Hidden; secret

…

..

.

Of course he had seen blood before. Scraped knees and accidental cuts were frequent between his brother and him, so blood was not a new thing.

But Alphonse had never seen this much blood.

The red liquid was everywhere: seeping from his brother's missing limbs, from that _thing_ in the middle of the transmutation circle. Somehow, working past his desperate confusion about his new awkward body of armor and his panic for his brother, Alphonse bandaged the suddenly small and fragile form of his brother and took him to the first place he could think of – The Rockbell's.

And as he trudged up that lonely hill, accompanied only by the clicking of his new body and Edward's pained gasps, Al's mind remained firmly looked on the nightmarish scene he had just left.

The confusion

The horror

The panic

Seeing Edward drenched in all that blood…

All that blood…

It was darker in pools than it was when it leaked out of small cuts.

.

..

…

It will have blood, they say; blood will have blood.  
>-William Shakespeare<p>

…

..

.

Neither Winry nor Ed were the sort of people to express their feelings verbally and due to the circumstances it wasn't like they had any time to really explore the link that stretched between them to figure out what exactly it was – though Winry already knew she loved the golden haired alchemist. It was a hidden thing, pushed back and out of the way so it did not distract either of them from the tasks set before them.

When it was all over though…well she didn't know what she would do. Winry loved Edward but she was quite sure she wouldn't be able to say that to his face for years. Their connection, even when all was settled, would remain unspoken.

Her only hope was that it did not stay in the dark.

**.**

**..**

…  
>Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man.<p>

**-**Friedrich Nietzsche

...

..

.

* * *

><p>I <em>think<em> this is better but I'm not sure.

Review and tell me please!


	3. 5 and end

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA

.

..

…

Dark- (5) Ignorant

…

..

.

Sometimes, Edward wished he could say He hadn't known.

_Hadn't know there would be consequences_

_Hadn't known the rules _

_Hadn't known it was wrong _

Sometimes, Edward wished he could say he had been Ignorant.

But he had read all the alchemy books he could get his hands on back then, and he knew very well it was forbidden. He hadn't been ignorant enough not to know that it was a taboo. He hadn't known the cost, though, or what exactly he would buy. He was ignorant in all that mattered and he had dragged his brother into his mess – no matter what Al said – forcing the younger boy to pay the most of their bill.

He may as well have been blind.

.

..

…

Three things can not be hidden long:

The Sun

The Moon

The Truth

- Confucius

…

..

.

* * *

><p>There are many definitions to the word "dark" and there are many other drabbles that I have written based off of them, but I dislike them greatly and will not be placing them on this site. This has been the final chapter, thank you for reading.<p>

Review please.


End file.
